Everything in its Right Place
by so-fetch4815162342
Summary: Renee and Christine return to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Class projects lead to interesting questions. Vigorous battles will take place. Romance will blossom between our heroes and heroines. Does not follow OOTP. Do not judge this based on the summary
1. READ THIS FIRST

_**Hello, world of fan fiction!**_

**Following the story you are about to read was written by Jessica and Nancy. We love Harry Potter and decided to write a story. Do not judge it by the first chapter. The story will not all be cheesy romance, there will be action and tragedy along the way.**

**Our story applies to books 1-4. This story takes place in year five. We have added two characters (Renee and Christine) who are modeled after us (because we are in love with Harry and Ron in real life wahahaha). **

Disclaimer: This will only be written ONCE. We do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters except for Renee and Christine. We also do not own ANY of the song titles that will be mentioned in chapter names. The artist will be mentioned in author notes at the end of each chapter.

**You may need to know a bit about our new characters:**

**Renee Elvie: Renee is a fifth year Slytherin whose father seemingly works for the Order. She is best friends with Draco Malfoy and Christine Baker. Her mother died in labor. She stays at Malfoy's Manor a lot because her father doesn't have time for her. **

**Christine Baker: Christine is a fifth year Slytherin and a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Her father also seemingly works for the Order. Her mother and father are divorced and her mother lives somewhere in America. Her best friends are Draco and Renee. **

**So we will not keep you any longer from the story you are about to read. Keep in mind that we are new to writing on fan fiction, so don't be to evil in your reviews. If you choose to review at all. Which would be nice wink wink. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Brace Yourself

Chapter One: Brace Yourself 

The return to Hogwarts was drawing near. Christine and Renee sat down at a table in Malfoy Manor (there were _many_ tables in Malfoy Manor) to enjoy a nutritious and expensive breakfast.

The past three weeks at Draco's humble abode were spent doing things such as horseback riding, Quidditch, Wizard Chess, illegal apparition practice, and getting to know their best friends better.

Christine had only been there for three weeks, but Renee had been there the whole summer because her father was extremely busy with Merlin knows what and her mother had died long ago in labor.

A house elf popped out of nowhere with trays of pancakes, muffins, and every kind of pastry under the sun. The elf made its way around the table passing the trays to the giggling girls at the ungodly hour of 9:30 in the morning.

Groggily, Draco walked in glaring at the girls for being so cheerful at that ungodly hour. "Merlin, why do you have to be so chipper at this bloody hour of the day?"

The girls laughed haughtily. Christine answered in a horrid impression of Draco's mother, Narcissa, "Draco! Early to bed early to rise!"

"But you didn't go to bed until two!" he screamed grabbing a croissant and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed, really, Draco. I don't want to see what you are masticating!" laughed Renee.

"Children, children! Now, now, Draco. These are your guests! Be polite!" said Lucius who just walked in.

"They have been here for over three bloody weeks! Renee the whole bloody summer! They are no longer guests!" he clamored.

Christine mock gasped at Draco's bluntness, though she remembered that he is never alert of what he is doing or saying before noon.

"I can't believe it is only one more week till we return to Hogwarts!" said Renee.

"I know, I can't wait! I am looking forward to Care of Magical creatures!" Christine said happily.

"My favorite class would be Charms," said Renee.

"I hate all of the classes, except Potions, of course. Because the professor doesn't suck. I kick ass at Potions," said Draco bluntly as he viciously cut at his pancakes.

The trio finished their breakfasts and then retreated to one of the gardens in the backyard to talk. This garden happened to have gnomes everywhere. Draco took interest in kicking them and spitting on them.

"I want to play Quidditch. Now," said Draco.

"We have been playing Quidditch all week, Draco. I only like to watch Quidditch, not play it," said Renee. "I don't even like talking about it. It is so stupid when people only talk about Quidditch. There are other things in the world to talk about…"

"Brilliant, than you can go sit over there while we practice. Come on, Christine. We are going to play. Renee, you can play with the gnomes seeing as you get great amusement and joy out of it," he said sarcastically as he pushed Christine towards the pitch.

"Okay!" said Christine. "Do you mind, Renee?"

Renee turned angrily kicking the first gnome she saw and went inside to read her book.

"Oh, look! You got Renee mad at me!" said Christine whiningly.

"Oh look! There is a fairy on the Quidditch pitch! Come on, she'll get over it. Eventually," he said, whispering the last word pointing at the pitch.

"Where's the fairy!!" said Christine playing along.

After they played for two hours they went inside to find Renee standing up from just finishing her book.

"What were you reading? Seems like we got back at a perfect time!" said Christine.

"I was reading _Hogwarts, a History_."

"Ugh! Did Hermione shove it down your throat?!" grunted Draco.

"No, it is actually rather interesting. I don't know why you hate Hermione so much. She has rather good taste in books." Said Renee. _And in men_, she thought to herself thinking of Ron.

"A bit of a know-it-all, but rather friendly," said Christine sweetly.

"I hate that Mudblood. And her stupid friends," he said.

"Oh, Renee! I have this amazing thing to show you. Draco caught me a fairy…" mumbled Christine as she pulled Renee out to the garden. Draco sighed and went up to his room.

---

The rest of the week went on in this manner. Christine and Draco played Quidditch, Renee read angrily, and Draco caught another fairy, which he killed by saying, "I don't believe in fairies!"

The night before the departure, the trio of friends sat in Draco's room helping him pack. Seeing as he is a guy, he put off packing till the last minute.

"Really, Draco. Must you wait till the last minute to throw everything into that bloody trunk?" asked Renee.

"And I suppose you fold all your clothes in triangles and stack them into dividers in your trunks?" he asked angrily.

"We didn't have to. The house elf did it," said Christine mumbling. "She likes us."

"What was that?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Drakie-poo," said Christine. He threw a shoe at her face for such an insult. She dodged it easily and threw it in the trunk.

"Being chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team for three years does have its advantages," said Christine seriously.

"Must you always talk about that bloody game?!" said Renee.

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Get everything packed, Drakie! Severus is here to dine with us tonight!" said Narcissa smiling at the girls.

The girls had to stifle their laughter. "How come she can call you Drakie but I can't?!" whined Christine after Narcissa left.

"Because you add 'poo' to it. I am going to just have the house elves finish packing for me. Let's go," he said, walking towards the door.

"Okay, Drakie!" said Renee following him down to one of the many dining rooms of the manor.

The three of them made there way downstairs to see Severus and everyone already seating eating a dainty salad.

"Hello, Professor!" said Renee smiling sweetly.

"Hello, Snapeadoodle!" said Christine running over to give him a hug.

"Yes, yes. I think you should rephrase that to Professor Snape," he said.

"Not until tomorrow!" she laughed. Snape let on the smallest hint of a smile. If you blinked, you would've missed it.

The dinner went on pleasantly with eight courses consisting of a dainty salad, soup, filet minion, a simple pasta, a ravishing desert, and a number of other delightful and delicious entrees. This family knew how to eat, yet they were so skinny.

After the dinner, the three of them walked back up to Draco's room to enjoy the rest of the evening together before they retired to their bedchambers.

"I am not looking forward to seeing Pothead and the Weasel tomorrow," said Draco.

"You know, Draco, it isn't nice at all to give people names!" said Renee.

"Since when do I listen to you two? Well, I sometimes listen to Renee, but that's not the point. Besides, you are the one calling me 'Drakie-poo', so you are at fault as well, my dear."

"But it's just so damn cute!" Christine said pinching his cheek.

"Why are you defending Potter and Weasley anyways?" he asked with a glare.

"What? We're not defending ANYONE….seriously, I never understand what you talk about!" said Renee. Renee distinctly heard Christine cough and mumble "Because they are cute".

"What was that?!" he snapped.

"Just….a bit of a cough. This time of year, and everything….allergies…." stumbled Christine.

"I'm going to go off to bed! Big day tomorrow! Nighty night!" said Renee running off. Christine quickly followed.

"They have problems," mumbled Draco to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" they both yelled behind them.

---

Hundreds of miles away, a sweet boy with round glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar was laying down to sleep in the Burrow for his last night of summer vacation. His mind was restless thinking of Merlin knows what.

A few feet away, a tall lanky gorgeous boy with a red mop of hair was lying down and staring at the ceiling. His mind was also restless.

"So how about them Chudley Cannons?" asked Ron.

Harry just laughed.

"So are you going to ask Cho out this year?" asked Ron still laughing about the previous statement.

"I don't know. She is a year older, super popular, and it is partly my fault that her ex-boyfriend is dead," said Harry remorsefully.

"True. But there are a lot of other hott girls in our year," said Ron. "Sadly, most of them are in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Susan Bones has grown up well. Remember those two girls who went to the ball with Draco last year?"

"Yeah, such a shame that they are wasted on such filth like that ferret," said Harry. "Whatever happened to Krum and Hermione during the summer?"

"Eh, they talk a lot. She writes quite a bit. Next great Dickens, I tell you."

"I'm surprised you know who Dickens is," said Harry laughing.

"With Hermione as a best friend who wouldn't."

Both of them laughed and eventually drifted into dreamless sleep.

---

Renee and Christine walked into their room to talk about things that Draco would hate, and frankly didn't need to know.

"So how about them Chudley Cannons?" asked Renee breaking the silence.

"Ummm…."

"Never mind," said Renee as the girls started giggling.

They put on their dressing gowns and brushed their hair and went to their beds.

Laying down into bed, Renee muttered sleepily, "Chudley Cannons….orange….red hair….Ron Weasley….mmmm."

"Dirty. No, just kidding. Really though, I didn't know you had the hotts for Weasley."

"Oh, now don't tell me that you don't care about Harry!" said Renee.

"If Draco knew he would kill us. Or worse, he would make us watch him kill Ron and Harry and then kill us. Or kill us and bring us back from the dead and kill us again!" said Christine.

"This is what I hate about being a pureblood and a Slytherin…." Sighed Renee.

"I know, right?"

The two of them drifted off dreaming of what they supposed could never be. The next day would be a long one for sure.

A/N: Be nice to us because this is one of our first fan fictions. It will get better, we promise! "Brace Yourself" is a Howie Day song. We thought it would fit for the first chapter. R&R, PLEASE!!!

The other chapters will be longer. Seriously.

**hugs and kisses**


	3. Chapter 2: Everyday is a Winding Road

**Chapter Two:**

At 9:00 the next day Lucius came into the girl's bed chamber to wake them.

"Renee, Christine, I need you to go wake up Draco. I have been trying but he won't get his arse out of that bed." He said.

Smirking, the girls leapt up to go wake up Draco.

"Draco! The train leaves in two hours!" said Renee. "If you want to beautify yourself you better get up." He didn't budge.

Christine started shaking his shoulders and screaming his name. "DRACO! DRACO! DRACO! COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO, DRACO!!!"

This went on for a few minutes to no avail. Then the alarm buzzed softly and he woke instantly.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked quietly. The girls merely gapped at him.

"The train leaves in two hours. You need to get ready," said Renee. Then the two girls walked out to go get ready for the day.

After about an hour the girls had breakfast with Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. The house elves popped in and served lightly buttered croissants.

"So, are you three looking forward to returning to school?" asked Narcissa.

"Hell no!" said Draco as the girls said, "YES!"

"You really should be more enthusiastic about school, Draco. Then you may actually be smart enough to get grades better than that Granger girl," said Lucius with distain.

Draco just stared at his plate quietly for the rest of the meal.

The girls laughed maliciously to themselves.

They scrambled to finish getting ready and then they illegally apparated a few blocks away from the station with Lucius.

"Have a good term, you three. Draco, I expect better grades from you," said Lucius and then with a pop he was gone.

"The best thing about Hogwarts is being away from him," said Draco as they walked towards the station.

The platform 9 3/4 was hustling and bustling with students as they loaded up their luggage.

Renee and Christine dragged their trunks to the nearest empty compartment. It wasn't long till Crabbe and Goyle joined them in the compartment along with Pansy Parkinson. At this, the girls rolled their eyes and said they had to run into the bathroom.

As Renee waited outside she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk by.

"Hi, Ron, Harry, Hermione!" said Renee sweetly.

"Ummm….hi…." said Harry. Renee sighed angrily as she saw Ron and Harry start whispering in her general direction as they walked away.

Just then Christine came out. "Hey. Why the long face?"

"Harry and Ron and Hermione just walked by. I greeted them nicely but then they just gave me odd looks and started whispering…." She said.

"There they are! Let's go talk to them!" said Christine walking towards Harry and Ron. "Hey!"

"Hi," said Harry nonchalantly.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm…fine. Well you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Christine. This is Renee."

"You're in Slytherin, aren't you?" he asked with a look of uncertainty.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean we are evil!" she said bluntly. "We have to go meet Draco. I guess we'll see you later, Harry."

"Bye Ron!" said Renee. Ron's ears reddened and he stared at the floor. "That was interesting," she said as they walked back to their compartment.

"If we ever want to be their friends we really have to work at it…I think they are afraid of us," said Christine.

They rejoined their fellow Slytherins in the compartment for a long boring ride. Nothing really went on except for a few games of Exploding Snap and Pansy was trying to flirt with Draco. Draco was oblivious—or he just really hates Pansy.

The ride seemed to go on for ages. Most Slytherins were dreadful to hang out with and Crabbe and Goyle were the living example.

When the food trolley came around Crabbe and Goyle nearly bought out the whole thing. Renee grimaced as she watched them stuff their mouths with pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and every other wizard candy under the sun.

"They should sell muffins. The good Otis Spunkmeyer kind," said Goyle with his mouth full.

"Yeah, they should. I can't wait to get to the castle, I am starving," replied Crabbe.

"You just ate the whole bloody trolley!" exclaimed Christine.

After about another hour and a half, the train finally stopped.

"Thank Merlin we are here!" screamed Christine.

They walked out to see Hagrid yelling for the first years. Christine went over to talk to him; Care of Magical Creatures was easily her best class.

"I hate that oaf," Draco smirked to Renee as they waited for Christine. "Potter is one of his favorite students—that doesn't mean anything good."

"I think he is funny! His class is so much fun!" Renee said. When she saw the look on Draco's face she stopped talking immediately.

"Hey! Do you guys want to get into a carriage together?" asked Christine walking back over.

"Sure. Draco, are you coming?" asked Renee. Draco was currently glaring at someone and lost his train of thought. "Draco?!"

"What?! Oh yeah, carriage. Let's go," he said walking forward like he was the leader of the group all of a sudden.

Renee sighed softly when she saw Ron holding the carriage door open for Harry and Hermione.

"What are you staring at?" asked Draco.

"Nothing. Let's go." The rain started pouring down as they were in the carriage.

"Now the first years will drown!" Draco laughed manically.

"Draco! You are such an insensitive prat!" snapped Christine.

The students started streaming into the Great Hall for the annual sorting and feast. Draco looked bored already.

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Enjoy the sorting and feast!"

McGonagall came in front of a large group of first years.

"When I say your name please step forward and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Then you may join your house table. Let the sorting begin!"

"BUEHLER, EDWIN!" shouted McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

"BUTTKISS, JASON!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Buttkiss is in Slytherin? That's just wrong," whispered Draco.

"SCHRODER, HOLLY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"FICUS, LUKE!"

"Isn't ficus a plant?!" asked Draco.

"Wow. I'm surprised you know that, Draco," said Christine.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"JACKSON, SAMUEL!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GANPHER, MACKENZIE!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"TROYER, TRAVIS!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"MICHAELS, JORDAN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GLOCKSEN, GINA!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting went on for about ten more minutes. Crabbe was complaining the whole time because he claimed that he was starving.

Then Dumbledore cam back up to the lectern. "I forgot to say that we have an exchange student with us this year from Beauxbatons. Her name is Asia Lawrence. She is a fifth year and will be sorted into Slytherin. She won't be arriving till tomorrow. Carry on with the feast!"

Then the plates magically filled with food. Crabbe ate like he had never eaten before. So did Goyle.

Halfway through the feast, Draco chocked in surprise as Harry turned down Cho Chang.

"I always knew Potter was mental!" screamed Draco.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to go out with her because she is a whore," said Christine like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when has that ever stopped anyone from dating her?" asked Draco.

"Besides, she has a bloody brilliant arse," said Crabbe.

"Wow. For once something you said makes perfect sense, Crabbe," laughed Draco.

"Finally someone puts her in her place!" said Christine hotly.

Cho walked away from the Gryffindor table in mortification. She had never been rejected like that. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter, Ron was oblivious to everyone, and Harry looked pleased with himself.

"You all should have more compassion for her. Her ex-boyfriend was murdered last year, you know," said Renee.

"Whatever," replied Christine. "Cedric may have been pleasant to look at, but he was a man whore. And Cho was a whore. End of story."

The feast ended quickly after their conversation and then the students retired to their dormitories for the evening.

Immediately after arriving in the common room, Christine went to her keyboard which she charmed to work in the castle and started playing. Draco, Pansy, and Renee sat on the extremely plush couches.

"Can you believe that Harry turned down Cho?!" asked Pansy. She was the queen of gossip among all the Slytherins. That's why her hair is so big; it's full of secrets.

"I don't want to talk about Pothead! Merlin, Pansy, can't we talk about something that isn't gossip?" asked Draco. "Let's talk about me."

"Hmmm….no," said Renee. "You aren't all that interesting."

"Fine. So are you all looking forward to Quidditch this year? I am going to be brilliant," said Draco, pride all over his face.

"Do boys talk about anything other than girls and Quidditch?!" yelled Renee.

"No, not really," said Draco.

"Let's talk about Quidditch!" Christine yelled and bounced over to the couch.

Renee and Pansy sighed and went to their dorm. Quidditch talk bored both of them to tears.

"We are going to kick arse this year!" exclaimed Christine.

"Duh. With me on the team…"

"Don't boast, Draco! I am just as talented as you are," she said.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," he smiled.

"Draco…your hair is…eww…"

"What?!" he screamed. Then he got up and ran to the bathroom leaving Christine in laughter.

---

"Draco is so hott this year. He is hott every year. Especially this year!" said Pansy.

"Umm…ok…" said Renee.

"Do you think he will ask me out this year?! That would be great!"

"Sure. Let's go with that. I guess I could talk to him for you, if you want me to," she said nonchalantly.

"Dear Merlin, no! He would get suspicious! Promise me you want talk to him about me!" she said looking worried. Renee liked having Pansy as a friend, but Pansy's head was full of sawdust, if you catch my drift.

"Ok, fine! I won't talk to him! Sheesh!" said Renee.

Just then they heard a scream of "WHAT?!" and Christine came in giggiling.

"What happened?" asked Renee.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" screamed Pansy.

"I told him his hair looked "eww" so he ran away to fix it," said Christine, still laughing.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just go to bed. We have classes tomorrow, you know," said Renee.

---

"Harry, everyone has been dying to know why you turned down Cho!" said Neville in the boys dormitory.

"I'm just not into her anymore. That's it," said Harry nonchalantly.

"Is it really that simple? She is really hott, Harry," said Ron bluntly.

"It is that simple. Besides, if Cedric wasn't killed last year she would probably still be going out with him," said Harry.

"So? He's dead now, she's hott, so why not? Do you like someone else?" asked Seamus.

"What?! No, no, of course not. No, no. No. No!!" screamed Harry.

"Someone's defensive!" sing-songed Seamus.

"Shut up," said Harry.

"Who is it, Harry? Is it Hermione?" asked Neville. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Dean walked in.

"Harry likes Hermione?!" asked Dean.

"NO! She is just a friend. Get over it. I'm going to bed now," said Harry and then he got into bed and shut his eyes.

"He's in love," said Dean.

"Maybe it is Susan Bones?" suggested Neville.

"Hannah Abbot maybe?' suggested Seamus.

"Maybe she is a Slytherin?" said Dean. They all looked at each other and said "Nah" in unison.

_When are they going to give it up and realize I don't like anyone?_...Harry thought to himself.

"I'm guessing she is a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would be to obvious, Hufflepuff is just Hufflepuff, and Slytherin is…well you know," said Ron. "This is pointless lets talk about something else."

There was silence. "So how about them Chudley Cannons?" said Ron.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Once again we have completed an idiotic chapter of our idiotic story. Props to you if you've stuck with it so far. It will get very exciting! Trust us, there is going to be a plot in the future chapters and Voldemort will be coming in some form or another. If you are reading thank you thank you thank you. Please review!!**

**Ahhh, it is such a lovely day. First one in awhile. The weather changes its mind a lot here!!**

**By the way, the song used for the title is Sheryl Crow, "Everyday is a Winding Road". The song doesn't make much sense for the chapter, but it sounded cool to us, so whatever fools. Bye bye!!**

**By the way, the thing with the girls waking up Draco in the beginning is from my favorite movie What About Bob. Go watch that movie. Now. Run along, children!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Day

**Chapter Three: Bad Day**

Suddenly there was a loud beeping and four girls sat strait up in their curtained beds and screamed at Christine to turn off her stupid 'muggle gadget'.

"Merlin, Christine. I didn't get enough beauty sleep!" screamed Karen, the stupid one.

"It would take years for you get enough beauty sleep," laughed Millicent under her breath.

"You're such a bitch!" said Karen.

"Yeah, I know," said Millicent.

"Stop jabbering. We should get ready for classes," said Renee, who had just walked into the room completely ready for the day.

"I swear you are a robot," said Christine.

Renee and Christine later met up with Draco in the great hall for breakfast. He looked tired.

"Good morning, sunshine!!" yelled Renee and Christine.

"Oh MERLIN! SHUT UP!" he said holding his head.

"What's with you?" asked Renee. "You look totally hung over."

"Duh. Crabbe smuggled some fire whiskey last night," said Draco.

"Ah. You just wanted to remind us that you're bad. I get it. So what's our first class today, Renee? You always know these things. You're like a clone of Hermione," said Christine.

"Charms. Then we have Care of Magical Creatures," said Renee.

Renee picked out a selection of fruits while Draco and Christine grabbed muffins and pastries.

Professor Flitwick welcomed them into Charms class, which turned out to be doubled that day. They went through the first chapter of _Standard Book of Spells Grade Five_. They also reviewed the _Accio_ enchantment and Banishing spells.

The Slytherins were in Charms with the Ravenclaws today. Draco tried to cheer Cho up, who was still upset from the night before. For once, Draco's witty charm was just shrugged off.

Renee and Christine were doing well with their Banishing spells, but Christine did get hit with a flying pillow banished by Padma Patil, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

The class seemed to go on forever, but they were finally released to go to Care of Magical Creatures, which would be shared with the Gryffindors.

Draco complained about having to be with the "bloody Gryffindors" all the way down to the class.

Hagrid looked extra excited to see the students arriving. That is usually a bad sign, you know. Potter and his crew were already there talking to Hagrid. About ten minutes later all the students showed up for class.

"Wel'ome to class! You' really lov' wha' were learnin' 'bout today," said Hagrid.

"That can't be good…every time that giant oaf gets excited means someone will be visiting the Hospital Wing by the end of the day," whispered Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry under his breath.

"This year I will pair ya' up in groups o' about six. Ya' will each get a Kneazle to take care o' for six weeks. Ya' will haf' to work with ya' groups and keep track o' how much each person spends takin' care of the Kneazle. 'Cept the one group o' four. You can turn yurs in two weeks early. Who can tell me wha' a Kneazle is?"

Hermione's hand shot up in a matter of seconds. "It is very intelligent cat-like creature that can detect unsavory or suspicious persons very well and will react badly to them. However, if a kneazle takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. The kneazle has spotted fur, large ears, and a lion-like tail. My cat Crookshanks is part kneazle."

"Very good, 'Ermione!" said Hagrid. Hermione beamed happily.

"Know-it-all," said Draco.

"I will star' namin' out pairs. Draco Malfoy, Renee Elvie, Chris'ine Baker, 'Arry Potter, Ron Weasley, and 'Ermione Granger will be group one. Seamus Finn'igan, Dean 'Omas, Pavarti Patil, Vin'cen Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode will be group two…" Hagrid continued until every kid was named. He also gave a little more information about the care of the kneazles. "As ya've noticed, I only mentioned Gryffindors and Slytherins 'ere. 'Ufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will on'y be paired with each o'er tomorrow."

He handed out the kneazles, which were six weeks old.

"Ya' can take the rest o' class to name ur kneazle and spen' time with yer group. Now scat!" said Hagrid.

"Oh! Look at it's widdle face!" said Christine as she stroked the kneazle. It started purring softly.

"Oh shut up. It is bad enough that we have to be paired up with these stupid Gryffindors…" groaned Draco.

"What are we going to name it?" asked Hermione walking over to Christine and Renee.

"FLUFFY!" screamed Christine. The kneazle growled and the rest of the group said "NO".

"Draco Jr.," said Draco.

"It is a girl, smart one," said Hermione.

"Let's name it Bunny," suggested Renee. The kneazle brightened up and started purring.

"I think she likes it!" said Christine.

"That is retarded," growled Draco. Immediately the kneazle, who is now known as Bunny, jumped up and attacked Draco. "Get this thing off my perfect HAIR!!" he screamed. "I am forever calling Bunny "the Great Masticator" because it almost chewed my face off."

"Doesn't that mean it is suspicious? What are you planning, Draco?" asked Christine laughing.

"This thing is just stupid!" he screamed, throwing it at Renee.

"We should make a schedule of when each person takes care of Bunny here," said Hermione. "I think we should just trade every night. Harry, Ron, and I will take care of Bunny for the rest of the day and give it to you three in the morning."

"That sounds reasonable," said Renee.

"We will all have to put in an equal amount of work," said Hermione, staring at Draco.

"Shut up. I will do my share to take care of the Great Masticator," said Draco.

"Stop calling her that!" screamed Hermione.

"Wow, this is going to be a fun six weeks," said Ron sarcastically to Harry. Renee and Christine nodded.

The rest of the class went on without problems except for Draco and Hermione screaming at each other. Bunny tried to attack Draco a few more times, as well.

"I will meet you three at breakfast tomorrow to give you Bunny," said Hermione.

"Bye bye! Take care of Bunny!" said Christine.

The group of six parted into their groups of three and went off to their house common rooms.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Hermione. "This will be the easiest "O" for you two, because of Crookshanks. I just hope Malfoy doesn't screw this up for us. You know how he can be…"

"You need to get along with Malfoy, if possible," said Harry.

"Of course that won't be possible!" said Ron.

The trio started arguing and didn't notice Bunny curiously approaching the fire. Then they heard Hermione scream and she leaped across the room to catch Bunny.

"Dumb cat," said Ron.

"It is a KNEAZLE, Ronald! Not a cat! There is a difference," said Hermione angrily. Harry shook his head in annoyance.

"Let's just shut up and take care of Bunny," said Harry nonchalantly.

"I am going to go get a ball of yarn that I used to knit S.P.E.W. hats with. I bet Bunny will love it!" said Hermione excitedly.

She returned with a ball of maroon yarn, which Bunny immediately attacked. The long string of yarn was trailing all along the common room floor in a matter of seconds.

"Way to go, Hermione!" said Ron.

"But look at how happy she is!" said Hermione fondly at Bunny. "She is just so sweet!"

"I'm starting to see the "Masticator" reference of Malfoy's now," said Harry as Bunny tried to eat the yarn.

Hermione picked up Bunny, who started purring.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you right now!" said Ginny, who had just walked in.

"Sure, let's go up to the dormitory. Harry, Ron, can I trust you with Bunny?" she asked seriously.

"It's not like we are going to kill it," said Ron.

"Fine. I will talk to you two later." And then she walked out with Ginny.

There was a muffled scream coming as Neville came running through the common room with a very enlarged tongue.

"That must be work of Fred and George," laughed Ron. "One of those toffees!"

Harry and Ron walked over to Neville and helped him get his tongue back to normal by eating the orange toffee. Ten minutes later, Harry made a discovery.

"Bloody hell! Where is Bunny?!" screamed Harry. "Hermione is going to kill us!"

---

Meanwhile, Renee and Christine had walked down to the kitchens to get a snack and to get away from Draco.

"Draco is so sweet, but sometimes I just can't stand that little skeez!" said Christine.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Him and his stupid Slytherin pride as well," replied Renee.

"I am just so happy we got paired with Harry and Ron for this assignment!" cried Christine as they started walking out of the kitchens.

"I know! But Draco is so upset. He was talking about complaining to his father…"

"He is such a baby. But then again, the whole reason we are doing this stupid but amazing assignment is because Dumbledore wants people in different houses to be friends or whatever. For some people, meaning Draco, I don't even think that is possible." Said Christine.

"Yeah…I know what you mea…hey! Is that…Bunny?!" asked Renee in surprise as they saw their sweet little kneazle running around followed by a long trail of maroon yarn.

"Aww! It is! I can't believe that Hermione lost Bunny…" Renee picked up Bunny and saw Harry and Ron running towards them.

"Thank MERLIN you found Bunny!" said Ron to Renee rather out of breath.

"We had to help Neville with something and she just disappeared! We're really sorry," said Harry.

"Oh, it's fine. She just loves us more," chuckled Christine. "We could walk back with you to your common room just to make sure you don't cause more destruction."

"Sure, that sounds good," said Ron.

They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Umm…so how about them Chudley Cannons?" said Renee. Ron and Harry gave her a strange look.

"You like the Chudley Cannons?" asked Ron. "They are my favorite team."

"Oh yeah, they are great!" lied Renee.

Christine smirked at this. "Oh yeah, Renee here loves Quidditch. Sucks at playing it, no offense, but she just loves to talk about it. Don't you, Renee?"

"Yes…" she sighed.

"Cool. I love the Chudley Cannons. I was thinking about trying out for Quidditch this year, but I am not that great at it. I will probably just make a fool of myself," said Ron.

"I'm sure you would be great!" said Renee sweetly. Ron blushed like crazy.

"Draco would hate for me to say this, but you are one amazing Seeker, Harry," said Christine cutting into the conversation.

"Thanks. You are a really good Chaser," said Harry.

"Thank you. Ah, we are here. You better take care of Bunny," said Christine.

"Trust me, with Hermione around nothing will happen!" chuckled Ron.

"Good night!" said both the girls and they turned in the opposite direction to go down to the Slytherin dungeons.

The boys were greeted by a very angry Hermione when they entered the common room.

"Where the hell have you been?! Neville said you lost Bunny!" screamed Hermione. Ron looked at her in shock. Hermione never cursed and yelled at him and Harry whenever they did.

"We went for a walk…yeah a walk…and then we lost her…but we found her!" stammered Harry.

"This project is VERY important! You two are so irresponsible! When I left the room you two said everything would be fine!" snapped Hermione.

"Look on the bright side, Hermione! We didn't kill it!" Ron said and he handed Bunny over.

---

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at their new table to wait for Draco, Christine, and Renee. The fifth year students participating in the kneazle assignment were assigned to new smaller tables to sit with their groups.

Bunny had kept Hermione up for about half the night, along with all of the other girls in Hermione's dormitory.

After the incident with Harry and Ron, Hermione took Bunny into her dormitory for the night. Bunny was one energetic kneazle and maybe got about two hours of sleep. Hermione didn't understand how the thing still functioned; it was as hyper now as it was the night before.

The Slytherin trio soon appeared. The Gryffindors distinctly heard Draco whispering something about how stupid it was having to share a table with them. Stupid Slytherin pride.

"Thank Merlin you are here!" screamed Hermione.

"So how was the "precious bundle of joy" last night?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Horrid! She didn't nearly sleep a wink!" said Hermione handing Bunny over to Draco.

"Don't give it to me! Give it to Renee!" said Draco when Bunny started hissing at him.

"I really can't think of another explanation other than she is suspicious of you. Why else would she hate you so much?" asked Renee accepting the little kneazle.

"She knows you are a heartless Slytherin bastard!" said Hermione staring at Draco with utter loathing.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" he yelled back.

"Bloody hell! Why can't you two just shut up for three seconds?" asked Harry.

"Merlin, you two act like an old married couple!" said Christine.

"It's his fault!" said Hermione.

"Oh please! It's all your fault, you filthy Mudblood!" shouted Draco.

"We need to stop this stupid fighting. I get it that you three hate Draco and he hates the three of you but I really think we should just lighten our prejudices for the sake of Bunny and the assignment," said Renee sensibly.

"Fine. Only if beaver-girl behaves," said Draco.

"I will if you stop calling me names!"

"Fine then. Must all my days be bad days?"

"Good. Now that is settled. Let's get some breakfast and then get on to classes. We have a long day ahead. Since Hagrid wants the groups to bond and stuff and take care of Bunny do you guys want to meet during free period?" asked Christine as Bunny jumped out of Renee's hands onto her head.

"Sure, that'll work," said Harry. Draco looked like Christmas had been cancelled. He hadn't realized before that they would be spending this much time together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer. Yay. So, it's getting cuter, right? We think it is. "Bad Day" is by Daniel Powter (we don't own that song by the way). Draco is having a bad day (more like a bad week) so the song seemed to make some sense.**

**Even though Draco is having a bad day we hope you have a good day!!**

**The name bunny came from a dog I had once and she was really dumb and energetic and like to attack people with kisses. **


	5. Chapter 4: Blue Da Ba Dee

**Chapter Four: Blue (Da Ba Dee)**

Breakfast was delicious and delectable, although with seven kneazles running around there was never a dull moment. Neville's group's kneazle, Donatello, was currently wreaking havoc on the Slytherin table by knocking all the plates into people's laps. Crabbe looked as though he would eat Donatello for revenge.

After breakfast the Slytherins and the Gryffindors headed for Muggle Studies.

"Muggle Studies is a total waste of time. Who cares about muggles?" said Draco.

"I think it is fascinating!" said Christine excitedly. "But also very boring. You practically have to be a muggle to pass the class."

"You don't have to be a muggle to pass the class…you have to study to pass!" said Renee with an annoyed look. "I hope that Bunny will behave during class…"

They walked into the class and were greeted by Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Students, we will be talking about electric muggle devices today. Now who can tell me what the name is of the box with moving pictures?"

"Oh, I think I know this one!" Ron whispered to Harry and beat Hermione to answering by raising his hand. "Is it…uh…Light Bright? My cousin married a muggle, you know."

There was an awkward silence then a select few burst into fits of laughter, including Hermione and Harry.

"What?" asked Ron shyly.

"I think the answer to the question is a television…" snickered Hermione.

"You are exactly right, Miss Granger!" said the Professor. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled proudly.

"Can anyone tell me what the purpose of the television is? Miss Granger?" asked Grubbly-Plank.

"You can watch news media, traffic reports, soap operas, that sort of thing. Other than that it is pretty pointless to me. We have one at my house but I would rather read books then watch movies and television shows," said Hermione.

"Excellent! Does anyone else in this class have a television at their home?" only a few students raised there hands. Non of the purebloods did.

The rest of the class went on in a normal manner. Bunny surprisingly just went to sleep. Ron was so embarrassed when Hermione whispered to him what a Light Bright was and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of class.

The homework assignment was to write a two foot essay about the television and how it was invented. Hermione was excited, seeing as the assignment would be a snap for her and every other muggle born in the class. Ron looked very nervous about the whole thing.

"I can't believe that Bunny behaved throughout the whole class!" said Renee.

"I know. She was a devil last night. So what class do you three have next?" asked Hermione.

"We have double Potions. What about you?" she replied.

"Ouch. We have double Transfiguration. I guess we will meet with you guys during free period to take care of Bunny. I hope she won't be too much trouble in Potions…Snape could kill you," laughed Hermione.

"No way will Snape yell at me or any other Slytherins for that matter," said Christine nonchalantly.

"True. Well I guess we will see you all during free period," said Hermione to the Slytherin trio as she walked away with Harry and Ron.

Meanwhile, the Slytherins made there way to the dungeons for double potions. There was a sudden chill that came over the nervous Hufflepuffs as they entered the stone cold room known as the Potions room.

Snape was sitting at his desk looking over some papers when they entered. He got up and smirked when he saw the students—including the nervous Hufflepuffs—stream in.

As Draco, Renee, and Christine took their seats they saw a nervous, blonde, petite Slytherin approaching them.

"Would you mind if I sat here with you guys?" she asked innocently.

"Take a seat!" said Draco quickly, then he told Christine harshly that she should go sit next to Renee. "Sit next to me!" he said to the girl.

"Ok…" she said.

"I am Draco by the way. This is Renee and Christine," said Draco. "And who may you be? I'm sure you must be new because I obviously would've noticed you by now."

"I'm Asia. I am an exchange student from Beaxubatons, but I am from America," said Asia.

"That's very interesting…" continued Draco but he was cut off by Snape's talking.

"We are making Veritiserum today. You will not be using this potion on anyone in this class. But I must warn you to keep your kneazles away from the potion because it reacts strangely to animals…" said Snape. "The potion will take a few weeks to simmer, but all the ingredients will be added at one time which would be today. The instructions are written on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboards. You have the rest of the class to put this together. You will need to pair up in groups of two. Now get started."

Renee and Christine obviously paired up together and Draco was paired up with Asia by default, much to his luck. Bunny was sleeping peacefully through three fourths of potions class, but then she got a little bit rowdy.

"Draco, can you help us with Bunny?" asked Renee.

"No. Besides, me and Asia are a few minutes behind. You will have to deal with the Great Masticator yourself," he responded.

A few minutes later, Christine and Renee went to the cupboard because they forgot the key final ingredient. Little did they know that Bunny was currently climbing up the side of the cauldron to see what was inside.

There was a splash and Bunny was floating in the cauldron.

"Merlin's BEARD!" screamed Christine running over to the cauldron. Bunny was obviously unconscious and her creamy tan fur was now royal blue.

"Draco why didn't you stop her?!" screamed Renee.

"I didn't notice…" he said an indifferent tone.

"We have to take her to Hagrid NOW, you idiot!" Christine yelled at Draco.

"Just drop your final ingredients in and you three may go off. Draco, your partner can go with you if you want," said Snape. "I will put away your tools and everything."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" said Renee. The four of them rushed to finish the project and ran out of the stone cold dungeon towards the Gamekeeper's hut.

"Bloody hell, I don't even want to see the look on Hermione's face when she sees what we've done!" said Draco nervously.

"Who is Hermione?" asked Asia.

"Brainy. Frizzy. Mudblood," said Draco simply.

Renee sighed. "She is our partner along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter?!" intrigued Asia. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Hagrid had already seen them coming and was walking towards them.

"Wha' happened?" he asked looking at Bunny.

"She fell into a partly finished Viritiserum cauldron and turned blue and unconscious!" said Christine really quickly. "Will she be okay?!"

"Well, she'll be fine but there ain't nothin' you can do 'til she wakes up. Yer just goin' to 'haf to wait," said Hagrid sadly.

"That's all we can do?!" clamored Renee.

"Yep. I'm thinkin' she will wake around dinner tonight," said Hagrid, and he turned to walk away.

"Draco, you do know that this is all your fault, right?" asked Christine sternly.

"What?! It wasn't my fault. You two got up and left it by the cauldron."

"You are supposed to be taking as much care of Bunny as we are. And stop calling her "it". It's creepy," said Renee. "We better go meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We are supposed to meet them in the Great Hall for lunch in like two minutes. You can come, Asia. If you want."

"Sure. I've always wanted to meet Harry Potter!" she said excitedly.

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," said Draco with a glare. Christine frowned.

---

"Well, that was fun," said Hermione cheerily as they left Transfiguration. She had succeeded in making her whole arm a cat paw; they were working on human to animal transfiguration. Harry and Ron hardly got a finger to transfigure, hence their bad mood.

"Will you two stop dawdling? We are supposed to be in the Great Hall right now. I wonder how Bunny behaved in Potions class…"

After about five minutes, they entered to Great Hall and saw Draco, Renee, Christine, and another Slytherin at their table. Bunny wasn't in view.

"Who is this?" Ron gestured to Asia.

"This is Asia Lawrence. She is an exchange student from Beauxbatons," said Renee.

"Where is Bunny?" asked Hermione nervously.

"About that…" said Christine slowly. She lifted up bright blue Bunny from her lap, whom was still unconscious.

Hermione screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"She fell in a cauldron full of nearly finished Viritiserum. Don't worry, Hermione. We have already checked with Hagrid about this. She should be awake by dinner," said Renee trying to stay calm.

"I think we should be thankful for this. We can have a few hours without that little headache…" said Draco. Asia laughed, thinking that he was joking.

"Let's just get some lunch and not worry about it, _Hermione_," said Harry. "I sort of agree with Draco on this."

"Fine. But we still have to spend the rest of the day together because of Dumbledore's whole "house unity" attempt," said Hermione testily. "Won't this be a fun afternoon…"

"I would love to hang out with you guys but I have to go meet up with my group. Maybe we could see each other later?" said Asia.

"Certainly!" said Draco politely and then he kissed her hand. Asia giggled and walked away. Christine and Renee exchanged confused glances. Pansy glared at Asia as she walked out of the room.

They ate lunch, which consisted of Shepard's pie and bread pudding, and then they walked to the lake to sit and hang out for awhile.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Renee.

"I want you to tell me EXACTLY what happened in potions class today!" screamed Hermione.

"No," the three Slytherin's said in unison.

"So, Harry, how are you?" asked Christine.

"Do you fancy anyone?!" cut in Renee.

"Kind of…I asked out Marietta Edgecomb earlier today, and she said yes. So I guess I fancy her…" he said.

"What about you, Ron?" said Christine evilly.

"I was thinking about asking out Lavender Brown. But she would probably say no, so I don't think I am going to try…" he said slowly.

"You should ask her out, Ronald! Won't hurt to try," said Hermione.

"Worst she could do is say no and humiliate you in front of the whole school," said Draco maliciously.

"No one asked you, ferret-face!" said Harry angrily.

"Sweet Merlin, shut up all of you!" said Christine.

They spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake. Ron only fell in the lake twice—once because of the giant squid, and the second time Draco shoved him in.

Bunny had finally woken up during dinner, but she was very tired and zonked out. The six of them then parted ways to work on homework and then go to bed. The Slytherins were in possession of Bunny, who was still blue.

---

Later that night the girls went up to the library without Draco.

"So Harry is going out with Marietta…" said Renee sadly.

"Yeah, well Ickle-Ronnikins is interested in Lavender…" Christine snapped back.

"They would never have been interested in us anyway. We'll probably just get through the assignment and never talk to them again," said Renee sensibly.

"Yeah, probably. So Ron said he was going to try out for Quidditch tomorrow. Are you going with Hermione to watch?" asked Christine.

"Should I even bother?"

"Yes! And you can bring me so I can watch Harry. They will let us in because we can go check on Bunny, who will be with Hermione. Besides, you aren't on the Slytherin team so it probably won't matter…"

"True. I guess we're going then…"

"Good."

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, if you are a faithful reader. The title of the chapter is "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. We don't own that song. And we only picked it because Bunny turned blue and we are sad because Ron and Harry like other people. So depressing, right?**

**Asia is another new character we made who is sort of based on our friend Kristen who was in love with Tom Felton for a week or two. **

**Don't worry, faithful readers, Bunny will only be blue for about two weeks at the most. Or forever. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bye bye!**

**We will try to have another chapter by like next week if not sooner.**


	6. Chapter 5: If Thats What it Takes

**Chapter Five: If That's What it Takes**

The girls were once again awakened by Christine's beeping muggle contraption. Only the other girls screamed ten times louder because it was Wednesday morning and no one had class till after lunch because of Quidditch tryouts. Christine had set the alarm on purpose, though, because Gryffindor had tryouts first.

"Why are you two getting up this early, Christine?" asked Asia, who had been moved to the same dormitory.

"Me and Draco are meeting early since he wants to kiss up to the Quidditch captain and that means I'm the brains," said Christine. "Renee you need to get up to come with us. We are also meeting Hermione at the Gryffindor tryouts to give her Bunny."

Draco and Christine spent the next half hour talking to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain. They also got Firebolts during mail-time from Lucius.

Then Christine and Renee walked out to the pitch to meet Hermione and watch the Gryffindors try out.

"Ron is totally freaking out about this tryout…" said Hermione anxiously. "I don't even know if I want to watch this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Oh, Merlin, he looks like he's shaking!" said Renee.

Katie Bell was the captain, seeing as Oliver had graduated. The only tryouts were for Keeper, Chaser and reserve players.

They sat through about six terrible tryouts until it was Ginny's turn. Ginny of course was wonderful, but then it was Ron's turn.

He mounted his broom and levitated into the air and started flying. Hermione started cheering, so Renee and Christine joined in. He looked over and saw them and then he was distracted and the quaffle hit his head and he fell off the broom only able to save himself by hanging on it with one hand.

"We probably shouldn't acknowledge him again," said Hermione, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, probably not," laughed Renee.

Ron did fairly well in his tryouts, only missing three quaffles. Dean did about the same, but nobody liked his attitude. Cormac McLaggen, who also tried out for Keeper, was obviously the star. He only missed one quaffle.

Bunny was currently sleeping in the seat next to Hermione. Every now and then she would twitch her tail and purr softly. Hermione hated to say it, but she was actually thankful that Bunny fell in the cauldron. It gave them all a break from her hyper activity for a few days.

Ron walked over to the stands to see Hermione when he was finished trying out.

"So how bad was I?" he asked sadly.

"You we're great!" said Hermione and Renee in unison.

"Work on not being afraid of the quaffle coming at you. Whenever it comes at you, think of someone you hate, preferably Draco's face, and just grab it," said Christine.

"But Draco scares him more than quaffles," chuckled Hermione.

"No he doesn't! Shut up, Hermione!" he said angrily. "I did so terrible…"

"You were brilliant," said Renee sweetly.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"Yeah, you were really good, lot better than everyone else," said Christine. "You just need some confidence."

"You would know, Christine," said Renee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

The girls were standing by now staring at each other in the eyes, Hermione and Ron exchanged odd looks, and then the girls started laughing.

"Looks like the Gryffindors are finishing up their tryouts. I have to go meet up with Draco," said Christine getting ready to leave.

"I will probably just go to the library to read for awhile. Do you and Ron want to come, Hermione?" asked Renee.

"Sure. Let's go," said Hermione, always up for some reading.

"I will wait for Harry so he can come too," said Ron.

The girls started talking on their way to the library.

"Half the reason Ron did terribly this morning is because he found out that Lavender is going out with Seamus," said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Renee trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah. He was pretty upset about it, but I don't think he will be for long. Especially if he actually makes the team. But I would be surprised if he did make it."

"Yeah, I guess. So are you going to work on homework now?" asked Renee when they reached the library.

"Of course not. I have already done it. I am reading for pleasure right now."

"Me too."

About ten minutes later the boys both showed up having a lot of homework to do. Bunny was still a little dazed from the day before, so she didn't cause any destruction to the library or the people in the library. Her fur was still royal blue, and Hermione feared that she would never have her nature color again.

---

Slytherin tryouts were worse then Gryffindor tryouts, and that says a lot. They were trying out for a new Chaser and Beater.

Lucius had sent Firebolts to everyone on the team, coincidentally, so Draco was praised highly that day.

"Bloody hell, the people suck this year," said Draco angrily. "How were the Gryffindors' tryouts?"

"Better than ours. But the only reason that Gryffindor beats us every year is because they have Harry as there Seeker, _Draco_," said Christine.

"If you weren't a girl, I would smack you," he said nonchalantly, as though she weren't worth speaking to. This only resulted in Christine standing up and smacking him and walking away.

Since the Chaser tryouts were complete, Christine was able to leave. She was wondering to castle when she saw Renee, Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the library.

"Renee, I need to talk to you," said Christine as she pulled her behind a bookcase.

"I just smacked Draco across the face!" she said angrily, though you could still see a sparkle in her eye.

"Sweet! Why?"

"Well, tryouts Draco said they all sucked and I said the only reason we lose every year before is because Gryffindor has Harry as their Seeker. Then he got mad and said if I wasn't a girl he would smack me and I was annoyed so I just smacked him and walked away."

"Brilliant. He deserves a smack on the face every once in a while," said Renee.

"Doesn't it feel good?" asked Hermione. Renee and Christine looked over and saw all three of them leaning over to listen.

"Yes, yes it does. Bloody brilliant," said Christine.

The group laughed merrily and continued their reading until Draco came in a half hour later to pull Renee and Christine away.

"You have to come with me to get my stuff for Athrimancy," said Draco.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go," said Renee and they left.

After all the reading, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were to go to Arithmancy, which was taught by Professor Vector and then they had Astronomy later that evening.

Ron was disappointed the next morning. Turned out that Cormac was the new Keeper for Gryffindor. Ron did make the reserve, though. Ginny was the new Chaser.

As for the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini became the new Beater and Jonathan Fitzgerald became the new Keeper.

Christine and Draco were incredible upset about Jonathan becoming the new Keeper, seeing as he sucked. The only reason he was on the team was because Marcus was his cousin. They was happy that Blaise was on the team, though, because he was pretty good.

---

The rest of the week went pleasantly and Bunny was starting to get her energy back. Asia had become well acquainted in Renee and Christine's group and Draco was frequently polite to her, which was odd for him.

Ron had been disappointed about Lavender and Seamus, but he was in an even worse mood now that he didn't make the team.

It was now Saturday, and Renee, Christine, and Draco were sitting by themselves at their breakfast table.

"So remind me why you are up this early on a Saturday, Draco," said Christine, who was very tired from getting up.

"My father wants me to use the floo network to come home for the day because my mother is apparently very sick. Dumbledore gave me permission to use his fireplace. I have to hurry up because my father wants me there by nine."

"Ah. My question is why you are in such a good mood to be getting up this early and going to your house on a Saturday!" said Renee. "This is totally unlike you."

"It is nice to get a break from this place every once in a while," said Draco getting up to go to Dumbledore's office.

"I guess we will see you when you get back!" said Christine and Renee hugged him and he was on his way, Christine was still kind of mad at him.

Little did they know that he was going to his house for a top-secret Death Eater meeting that would actually be held at the Riddle house.

He went through Dumbledore's office and into the fire to Malfoy Manner and was greeted by his father who was in quite a rush to get to the Riddle house.

When they arrived there were several Death Eaters already there including Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, Christine and Renee's fathers, Nott, Wormtail, Avery, the Lestranges, and a few others who names aren't worth mentioning.

The house was moldy as ever, vines growing covering every window and the floor was littered with snake skin that Nagini had shed.

The meeting room was dark, but it had an eerie glow. Draco cautiously walked towards the entrance, but his father quickly shoved him through the door.

They were all seated and then the Dark Lord entered. He looked tired. His flat, pale face, with its misleading smile, glowed by the iridescent light of the room. The death eaters stood and kneeled down to kiss the hems of his black robes.

"Welcome, my humble servants," said the Dark Lord almost pleasantly, doing a wide gesture with his arms.

"Master," they all acknowledged in unison and they sat down.

"Greetings and small talk are useless. Straight to the point of this meeting. The raids are costing more Death Eaters than it is worth. Protect yourselves at all costs. We need as many of you as we can get for this war!" he said as he slammed his seemingly feeble yet strong fist through the wall.

"Yes master," they replied robotically.

Draco was about to yawn, but he feared his life, so he didn't yawn. He was bored to tears.

"What my Lord will we do about Thomas?" asked Nott bowing lowly.

"We are trying to locate Thomas, who I believe has betrayed us, hence the reason he has fled. If any of you cross his path, you must bring him to me alive by any means necessary," said the Dark Lord. "We will also have to question his daughter, who we believe knows information about us that she may be feeding to the Order. If so, she needs disposed of."

"How will we find his daughter?" asked Lucius.

"That is where Draco comes in. It has come to my understanding that she now attends Hogwarts. He is to get closer to her and find our information about her father and what he has told her. If he finds that she knows information about us, then she must be eliminated."

"If that's what it takes, I will do it. Who, Master, is she?" asked Draco humbly.

"Asia Lawrence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cliffy! Ooooooooooh I bet you didn't see that coming! Okay, you probably did but that isn't the point. So Draco is evil. How sad. He is so hott. **

**The title of this chapter is "If That's What it Takes" by Celine Dion, which sounded really cool for the title but the actual song doesn't really match the story. Oh well!**

**Thank you if you are reading this. Please review. Or we will hunt you down. And kill you. : ) **


End file.
